Villians
Murakou. Murakou is the lord of all demons. He first appeared in episode 1 where he impatiently awaited Chibba's return from the human world. Marakou is very hasty and doesn't like when things are not done his way. In episode 27, Murakou challenges Shin (Samurai Red) and faces his death. Although in death, Marakou still steers up trouble and sends the evil Gikou to take his place. He later returns in episode 48 where he kills Tenta and Chibba and goes after the rangers. He later dies in episode 50 when the rangers decides to use all the Samurai Megazords energy to kill him once and for all. He later reappears in Power Rangers Mythic Force. Chibba. Chibba is the maiden of the dark seas or sometimes called "Mother of Demons". Although Chibba is a full demon, years ago before Marakou was high lord of the demons, she was a human who lived in a small village near the Hidden Kingdom with her husband and new born child. Chibba's son was accidentally killed by the first Samurai Pink and after that she sold her and her husbands soul to the high demons so she could have power and revenge. Chibba, when on earth. is known as Miss Debra Daly the new substiute history teacher. Chibba was responsible for Kimico's (Samurai Pink) believed to be death and after Gikou was killed by the rangers she was made lord of the demons. She was later killed by Marakou in episode 48. Tenta. Tenta is the wise old sage or more likely known as Murakou's personal slave. Tenta is very skilled in making medicine and recruiting demons for Murakou. He first appeared in episode 1 where Murakou threatens to chop off his head and feed it to the Bloody Skarpers. Tenta made his first main performance in episode 19 where he and the demon Manifesto held all the missing girls of Coral Bay hostage so he could kill them and steal their souls. When Murakou was killed by Samurai Red, Tenta rejoiced in celebration. After Murakou came back from the dead, Tenta was killed. Tenta is expected to appear in Power Rangers Galactic Pirates. Red Skull. Red Skull is the cool, calm, mysterious demon warrior in the series. He first appeared in episode 12 where he faced off with Samurai Red. It is revealled in episode 40 that he's Chibba's husband. Because of Chibba selling his soul to the demons, he doesn't talk to or even touch her. It is also revealled in episode 48 that Red Skull killed Shin and Kimico's father and mother. Red Skull is Shin's main enemy in the series. In episode 48 Shin kills Skull because of the pain he had put on him when he killed both is parents. Gikou. Gikou is the master of darkness. He appeared in episode 28 where he stole all of earth's light source. Gikou was sent by Murakou to replace him and to keep order among the demons. Gikou appeared in Power Rangers: Legend Of The Samurai where he battleed the king of all demons. It is discovered that Gikou is alot stronger than Murakou but although that may be he still wants to serves under him. Gikou is killed by the rangers in episode 42. His energy was consumed by Murakou. Bloody Skarpers. The Bloody Skarpers are the demon soliders of Murakou. They are created when evil humans die and their souls are sent to the underworld where Murakou turns it into his own evil soliders to fight in his demon army. When these demons appear they can be heard repeating "Blood". Unlike the other demons these soliders are very weak and can be easily defeated. They appear in all of the episodes where they are seen fighting alongside the higher demons. The Bloody Skarpers appears in both Power Rangers Mythic Force and Power Rangers Galactic Pirates. Furry Skarpers. These are Chibba's children. They were created to help Chibba ease her pain over the lose of her son. These Furry Skarpers first appeared in episode 3 where they can be seen hanging form the sealing of the Murakou's "Demon Threader". They often die because they make an annoying cry that annoys Murakou, so he therefore squeezes them in his hands. After the end of the series the Furry Skarpers status are unknown. Super Bloody Skarpers. These Skarpers appears in Power Rangers: Legend Of The Samurai. They are normal Bloody Skarpers that were given the demon aura. They have twice the power of a Bloody Skarper and are seen in the movie as a threat. They were seen in episode 35 and 36 of the series. Category:Characters Category:Villians